Princess Audrey/Quotes
Descendants = *"Prince Benjamin, soon-to-be King!" *"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." *"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" *"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My Mom's Aurora, Sleeping..." *"Water under the bridge." *"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." *"Ask Doug." *"Oh. No offense, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother." *"Do you think they actually paid for those?" *"She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it." *"It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?" *"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?" *"Bye, Bennyboo." *"Chad's my boyfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date." *"Grammy". *"Sleeping Beauty's mother. Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap." *"Chad! Chad? Chad! Evie did something to Chad!" *"What happened?" *"How long does she think that's gonna last? Mal is just the bad girl infatuation." *"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" *"I told you so!" |-|Season 1 = Audrey's New Do? New Don't! *"No! Gross! No! ugh! That is so last year." *"Nice?! The saying isn't: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all?" Those VKs are getting too much attention for my taste. And I have very good taste!" *"Everybody's so into their edgy VK style and dark colored everything!" *"Their hair, duhzies! When Mal changed your hair, you went from plain Jane to... kind of plain Jane. Magic me!" *"Your mom's the fairy godmother! She and Maleficent are like the most powerful people ever. If Mal has magic, you have it too." *"Do you remember the spell that Mal did?" *"I'll take both! I want something really out there. Go ahead." *"I really appreciate this. You're a true friend, Jane." *"Do I look different?" *"Is it edgy?" *"Yes! Post it!" Careful What You Wish For *"This selfie is ruining my life!" *''(Showing Mal her bad hairdo)'' "If by great, you mean awful, then yes it's great." *"Fantastic. Another comment." *"Yup." *"We've been over this." *"Really?" *"You have to fix my hair!" *"Cool it, Jordan. Mal will help you when she's done with me." *"Hello! My hair?" Voodoo? You Do *"Ugh! What is this hideous place?" *"We're on the Isle of the Lost?! Eww! Ben, save me!" *"Does it say where we are?" *"So we can't even find a way out of here?! Can we even selfie? (Takes a selfie) Okay, this place needs so many filters." *"How are we supposed to get there? There's mud everywhere!" *"Figures! The only remotely interesting item here would be on the must-go rack. What's this?! It's beautiful." *"It was hanging with the dress. I would never steal." *"No, I can't. That's wrong." Lamp Sweet Lamp *"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" *"I'll... I'll... I'll...(Covers mouth)" *"When I throw a party, I... I won't invite you!" *"Your momma's so soft, she's like... a pillow!" *"Okay. We may not frown and wear black, but we are not lame." *"We can be rotten just like you, guys." *"Let me help! Anyone got glue?" *"Are we going to jail?" Genie Chic *"No matter where we are. I look perfect. Peruse!" *"Another one?!" Puffed Deliciousness *"Oh! That's Ruby. Rapunzel's daughter. Her hair leaves 10 minutes after she does. That girl has got to do something about those split ends! Ouch!" Good Is the New Bad *"You look totescute." *"No, you look totes cute." *"Eww! Can you guys talk about this somewhere else. We're up first." *"Sorry! Let's go." *"Now, Lonnie!" Spirit Day *"So you, guys, know the cheer?" *"Everyone knows the cheer. We do it every year. (Demonstrating the cheer) F-I-G-H-T What's that spell? Fight, fight, fight!" Mash It Up *"Oooo, I'm so happy to be in these genie outfits again." *"Ooo, I know! Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme." *"Let me guess, You want everyone to wear purple." *"You wanna throw a garden vegetable party?" *"You want a party that celebrates YOU?" All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. *"Sure?" *"What does it matter? I wasn't even chosen as the Q.N.L.B." *"It's "Queen of the Neon Lights Ball". Duhzies! And I did not win!" *"No! It's the other girl with the hundred foot pony tail. I'm stress brushing. Stress brushing helps me deal with losing." *"The only makeover I'm interested in is the one where I'm made over from the one who lost the crown to the one who won." *"I know. Right? It's clearly more of an amethyst." *"Maybe you spelt it away?" Mad for Tea *"Guys, guys! Emergency!" *"No!" *"No!" *"How would that be an emergency?" *"Somebody stole my dress!" *"Hmm, do you have anything a little less... puncture-prone?" *"You know, for a VK look, it's actually pretty cute. I'm sold! Ta-da!" *"My mom was raised by fairies. Quick outfit changes is a family skill. When I was a baby, I could change my own diaper in two seconds flat!" *"Thank you, Evie. You're a life-saver." *"Hmm, "VKs gone viral"? Isn't it interesting that we both ended up with a little villain edge for our party look? Maybe a little too interesting." Carpet Jacked *"How big is this carpet they're picking us up in? I don't do crowded." *"We're going to be riding in a stolen carpet?" *"What's the wind situation like on this carpet? Should I be worried about my hair?" *"I take back everything bad I ever said about you." *"Nothing!" *"She didn't pass her carpet driver's test." *"No presh, but if I don't get to the party soon, I am going to die." *"I can't be seen in that. Pumpkin clashes with my eyes." *"Sweet ride! wait, this veggie car is carved right. I'm not going to get nasty gooey seeds on my dress, am I?" *"If you, ladies, don't get in here, I'm gonna turn into a pumpkin." *"Your hair doesn't make sense!" The Night is Young *"Don't you think it's kinda strange that right after the DJ cord was cut, she jumped in, all ready to sing?" *"I bet she cut the DJ cord." *"Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?" Neon Lights Out *"What happened? You look rough. I mean, even more than you usually do." *"That is a tragedy." *"Uh, I was talking about the tux." *"I don't understand. How can he just disappear?" *"Did you do this?" *"Because you're VK." *"Great! Another VK." Hooked On Ben *"Excuse me?!" *"I don't think I'll ever understand you, people." |-|Season 2 = Slumber Party *"Well, I could have done without the surprise CJ appearance, but -" *"Didn't you hear? It's this weekend!" *"The Jewel-bilee!" Odd Mal Out *"Yes, Ally. You imagine that all you like. The Jewel-bilee is a dignified ceremony where each of us were given our birthright jewels." *"Well, we all got our jewels years ago. See?" *"Well, yes. When the villains were relocated, their jewels were collected." *"So they could be held safely. And now Auradon will bestow them upon you at the majestic Jewel-bilee!" *"What?" *"Everyone looked, but it was never found." *"I know. It really puts a damper on the whole celebration." Wild Rehearsal *"Okay! Okay! Everyone, listen up! I've worked really hard on the song and dance for the Jewel-bilee. So I really need everybody to step up and give a 110%. Or else." *"I just want you to watch me and follow my lead." *"And 2, 3, 4." *"Stop it, leg!" *"No! I'm not doing this!" *"I'm out of control!" *"Somebody magicked me, Mal!" *"'Cause she's jealous that she doesn't get to be a part of all this!" *"Um-" *"Okay, I admit the song got off to a rocky start, but with my eternal vigilance slash amazing directing, I think it could look really-- (screams)" Chemical Reaction *"I'll tell you who. The same person who spray-painted my room!" *"And who do we know has a history of defacing property with spray-paint? A history of breaking the rules? A history of evil?" *"What the bibbidi?!" *"Do not move!" *"Oh, no! Look what you did! Our clothes are ruined!" *"Actually, yeah. I have heard that." Talking Heads *"Well, hello!" *"Save your sarcasm, Mal. And save the whole 'I choose good" act. Because we know you've been faking it. You've been evil all along!" *"Just admit it. You're furious about not getting a jewel and you're 100% evil!" *"We have been planning this song and dance for ages!" *"In trouble big you are! Huh?" *"Gross!" *"That's it! As chairman of every committee I hereby banish you from the Jewel-bilee! And if I had the power, I would banish you from Auradon." Evil Among Us *"Thanks. And you look so totes fab, Jor!" *"Where is everyone? We need to start!" *"Forget the Jewel-bilee. I'm talking about my musical number! Oh, where are they?!" *"Why aren't they here?!" *"I know that. But what about Evie, Freddie and Jane?" *"Well, they won't be when I get through with them!" Party Crasher *"Ugh! I can't believe they're still not here!" *"Why in the world would Jane be sending you a super tiny text?" *"Okay. I refuse to wait any longer. The Jewel-bilee must begin. And, more importantly, my big number must go on. Hit it!" *"♪The road could be hard And the night could be dark Like a jewel we'll shine brightly Wherever we are If we stick to the dream never fall apart♪" *"♪Because we're better together Stronger side by side This is our moment it's our time So we're different whatever Everyone can shine Oh, this is the moment of our-♪" *"What is the meaning of this? Do you know how long I worked on this number?" *"Aw, thanks!" *"No! Not the jewels!" *"(gasps)" Mal-lone *"My dance number is ruined!" *"You want us to follow you? After what you did?" *"Apology not accepted. Apology rejected. Like an ugly stepsister with size 12 feet." *"You ruined everything and put us all in danger." Trapped *"(crying) This musical number meant so much to me!" *"But it wasn't just so I could share my many talents, I mean, a little bit. Yes, of course, I mean. Please, but more than that, it was supposed to be my gift to the VKs, to show how we were all sisters. But now it's all ruined. I wanted to bring everyone together, but the VKs still can't be trusted." *"What?" *"I feel awful. I banned her from the Jewel-bilee, Ally!" United We Stand *"AKs to the rescue!" *"Five, six, seven, eight! Take that!" *"You ruined everything! And you're not even enrolled here!" *"We will never speak of this again." Celebration *"And I am so sorry for not believing in you." |-|Descendants 3 = "Don't you think I feel bad enough already, Grammy?" Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes Category:Descendants 3 Quotes